Doll
by MiyukiM15
Summary: UNDER MAJOR REVISIONS


Doll

"Hey! Put this on Doll!" The small, blond princess haired girl shouted, shoving a frilly dress at a glazed eyed figure "it'll look so cute on you!" she squealed as the person took the dress and slipped it on, silent. "AH, NO DOLL!" she suddenly shrieked, causing the person, Doll, to flinch "you've messes up your hair!" she wailed as a man suddenly flung open the door, causing it to bang against the wall.

Shouting. Loud bangs. Feet pounding, coming his way.

"Amanda, what's wrong?" The man asked, picking her as she cried "Daddy! Doll messed up her hair! I worked so hard on it! Make her fix it!" She wailed as the man turned toward Doll, who looked up at the man with trepidation. "Why did you mess up the hair that my daughter went through so much effort to do?" he asked in a cold voice as the girl, Amanda, sniffled in his arms "I…I am sorry…sir" Doll said looking down at the carpet.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" someone screamed before his vision filled with white

"You're going to fix right back to the way my dearest Amanda had it, right?" He said slowly, so as if the other person could understand. "All the way to the last hair?' he asked again as Doll nodded, looking up with scared eyes. "Then get to it. Amada and I need to go eat lunch, isn't that right baby?" he asked as she nodded "Yeah! Daddy I'm really hungry! Let's go let's go!" she shouted, bouncing up and down in his arms. He told Doll once more to fix what she had messed up, exactly like the way it was before and left.

Doll sighed after they left, and shifted his skirts. He walked into the bathroom and stared at himself in the mirror. He looked a whole lot like a little girl, more than he looked like a boy, even without the frilly dress. He had long, dark hair that went past his waist, pale skin, big eyes and a very small frame. _Well…it was one of the reasons why I was picked…and decided that gender…even though I don't have one…even though_ _ **I**_ _decided I was a boy…_ He sighed and plugged in the hair straightener, waiting for it to get hot. Once it was, he proceeded to drag it down locks of hair, burning his fingers in the process.

Flames. Rushing straight towards him. Burning. It hurts. It hurts so bad.

He hissed and dropped the straightener, holding his hand to his chest as it clattered against the floor and snatched the plug out of the wall. _Why did I do that? That didn't hurt near as bad! I hope I didn't break it….oh no…I did….!_ He thought as he crouched down to pick it up. The cord had torn and the straightener itself had cracked along its plastic coating. _No no…why did these floors have to be marble?!_ He thought as he picked it up. He wondered if he could hide this. The girl had to have another one here somewhere. Why was he suddenly given this influx of bad luck?

" _I've caught you now you little monster" Crushing. Can't breathe_

He jumped with a gasp, the straightener once again clattering to the floor. The 'master' stood in the entrance of the bathroom "First, you mess up the hair my daughter worked so hard on then you break her things? What is wrong with you? I don't care if your biology is specially, I clearly payed too much for you. You keep breaking everything. Come here, now." He said sternly. Doll walked over to him as the master grabbed his jaw and forced him to look up.

 _Hands grabbed his jaw and forced it open."See? No dental problems!" His head, forced to the side "No scars on its face, young looking persona. Whatcha say big man? Does it seem worth it to ya now?_

Amanda appeared around her father's legs "Daddy! Don't hurt Doll! I like this Doll! Daddy stop!" she said crying and tugging on his pants. The master sighed and let go of Doll. "I'm sorry dear. Why don't you and Doll go play with your new tea set?" he asked, smiling down at her. Doll rubbed his jaw as Amanda cocked her "What new tea set?" Her father smiled at her "Oh, I haven't shown you that have I? Follow me, the both of you" The master said, walking towards a big closet and pulling down a large, silver suitcase,

" _You see this slave? You see all these lovely things inside? You'll get to know every single very well, if you don't quit disobeying and back talking"_

"Daddy! It's so pretty!" Amanda squealed, pulling each cup and pot out of the case. There seemed to be made out of gold, decorated with ivory flowers. "I saw this and immediately thought of you" he said ruffling her hair. "Me and Doll can play with these? Really?" she asked, her voicing rising in pitch as her excitement grew. Doll flinched a little. He was going to lose his hearing from this. "Of course dear, I said it was yours before didn't I?" he said as Amanda grabbed Doll's hand "help me get them all Doll! We're gonna have a tea party!"

Doll silently and as carefully as he possibly could, picked up one perfect cup in each hand and sat them down at a small table. He repeated this process several times until they were all there. As he put down the last one, he felt liquid run down the back of his legs with a small "oops. Doll, I got you all wet. Go change into your tea dress!"

" _See this gem? I pulled it out of sewer. Must have come from that Amestris, they just had a weird war with a lot of that weird voodoo alchemy crap. Now get it dry, it's all wet"_

He sighed as once again, clinked his cup against Amanda's. He was stuck here. He couldn't escape for multiple reasons. Even if he did and word of him got out, he'd be dead within a week. Doll gave Amanda a fake smile as she chatted to him, telling him about her day and her stuffed animal's imaginary lives.

Wait…since when did he start referring to himself as Doll? His name was Envy.

Please no flames, criticism meant to improve to the story itself and structure of it is invited though


End file.
